


Written In Ink

by Salty_Biscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Depression, Diamond City, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbians, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Biscuit/pseuds/Salty_Biscuit
Summary: Piper Wright never thought that this moment would happen, especially the way it happened. Maybe it was just a sick joke that the universe decided to play. Getting a soulmate from the prewar times, and they want nothing to do with Piper. But Piper was sure of one thing, just wasn't backing down without a fight.





	Written In Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I began this work awhile ago, and was not happy with it. I have decided to delete it and start anew, and hopefully better, story. Please enjoy.

The way the day started, wasn't unusual, and yet there was some sickening feeling in the back of the young reporter's head. Piper chewed at the end of her pencil, staring down at the empty notepad. She let out a little huff of annoyance, taking the pencil out of her mouth, and laying it and the notepad in front of her on the table. 

Piper reached up and scratched at her chest. Over the past few days, the same area has been itchy and felt like it was burning. She has already checked in with the doctor next door, but he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't radiation, or anything of the sort, or so he says. Another groan came out of the woman's mouth. "That's it," she mumbled staring down at the itching spot, "You win. I wont scratch anymore." She continued to stare down at the sport, the burning feeling intensifying. Piper was just about to get up to get something cool, when she heard a faint sound. She paused and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It began to get louder, until Piper was able to make out that it was crying. Preferably a baby.

_Oh god no...Nate._

__

__An overwhelming feeling of sadness came crashing down on Piper, tears prickling her eyes. She let out a shaky breath, sitting back down, and continued to wanting to cry. At first she thought the tears in her eyes were screwing up her vision, but the more she blinked, the more she realized what was happening. In-front of her, or whoever, was a man slumped inside of some pod._ _

__

___I can't do this without you Nate. God fucking dammit.___

___The tears continued to run down Piper's face, but anger began to take over the sadness._ _ _

___ _

____I'll get Shaun back. I'll get him back for us.__ _ _

___Piper then saw a pale hand reach out to the body, hesitantly caressing his cheek. The hand then pulled a ring of the man's finger, before wiping away any of the tears. But even that didn't help, because a huge sob seemed to escape out of the woman's mouth, causing Piper to sob to. _No. No, you can't. _The voice whispered, before a a painful feeling hit Piper's head, making her jerk back.___ _ _

___ _

___She looked around, now at her small home. She saw her little sister standing in the doorway to the home, a concern look on her face. "Piper, are you okay?" The worry in the little girl's voice made Piper shrink into the couch. She brought her hand up and wiped away any of the remaining tears saying, "Yeah I'm fine Nat. Just a strange dream." She flashed a smile towards Nat, but the sister just looked at her, eyes still full of worry._ _ _

___ _

___Piper looked down at her chest, not feeling the burning sensation anymore. She pulled her shirt back just a bit, and her breath was caught in her throat. Right over her chest was a small tattoo._ _ _

___ _

___**Elizabeth ******__ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It only took about a few short seconds for Elizabeth to fallout of her own pod. She screamed out, clutching her chest. There was so much pain, like her own heart was being ripped out. She caught her breath, tears streaming down her fast. The pain she felt was suddenly gone, just leaving a dull hollow feeling inside her chest. 

Elizabeth whimpered, as she crawled towards the pod across from hers, managing to stand with the support of the pod. The metal was cool against the woman's hands, but she paid it no mind. She frantically tried to get the door open, trying to grab at the hinges. "Oh god no...Nate," She whispered, finally seeing the switch panel, flinging the switch up. The pod slowly opened, but the body in the pod was still frozen and didn't move. Another whimper escaped Elizabeth's lips. She took tentative steps towards the pods, tears running freely now. "I can't do this without you Nate. God fucking dammit." She said, basically screaming. 

"I'll get Shaun back. I'll get him back for us." She said, feeling determined Anger began to course through her body. Anger at Nate, at the universe, at everything. Elizabeth reached up and touched her lost soulmate's cheek, then grabbing the wedding ring from his finger.

She turned around, wiping away the tears, before another sob wracked her body. She heard another sob, not coming from her, and the hollowness that she felt before, was leaving. It was replaced by a feeling of light and happiness. "No. No, you can't," She whispered out. She hasn't even had time to mourn over Nate yet, and she's being shoved another soulmate. Why was this her case? The most rarest thing in the universe was to get a second soulmate, and Elizabeth was lucky enough to get it. She jerked away from the bond, that was developing between the two, causing a headache to form. 

Elizabeth began to itch her chest, an unsettling feeling crossing her mind. She unzipped the vault suit, and looked down, seeing Nate's name, but the a name right under his, basically over lapping his.

**Piper ******


End file.
